When Logic meets Magic
by NexaKudo
Summary: Discontinued. In the process of rewriting. Look for Introducing Magic to Logic instead.
1. Chapter 1

Look in profile for warnings and author notes before reading please.

Chapter 1: Test chapter

"Those bloody bastards." Saguru grumbled softly, as he continued to take photographic evidence of the crime in front of him. "I think after tonight I'll have enough evidence to, at the very least, get that child away from there for good."

A month ago, when Saguru had been contacted by a concerned teacher from an elementary school in Surrey, he had not expected much to come of this case. From the preliminary research that Saguru had done before coming to Surrey, the Dursley's were a well-off, well-thought of family in their small neighborhood. Well-thought of with the exception of their young nephew. Harry Potter, son of Lily Potter, nee Evans and James Potter, who had been taken in (though, strangely, never officially adopted) by the Dursley family. Harry had a bad reputation around town according to the people Saguru had discretely questioned under the guise of a new teenager moving to the neighborhood.

In fact, Saguru had almost declined this case until he hacked into Harry's medical and school records. The boy had been in the hospital for a broken arm twice last year, had never been to the doctor except for the basic school required vaccinations, had never been to the dentist, and, even though the boy wore glasses, had never been to see an optometrist. Also, according to his attendance records, the boy was well-known for missing school. On the records there was a statement from the boy's Aunt saying that the boy must be skipping and that they would try to make sure that he attended school in the future.

Those facts did not present a consistent picture of a troubled child with a caring family that the Dursleys had obviously brain-washed everyone else into believing. Still, even though Saguru had decided that this case should be investigated more thoroughly, he had been surprised at what he had found out. The Dursleys were very careful and smart in their abuse of their nephew. The adults of the house had never once so much as poked the child during the time that Saguru had been watching them. However, Saguru had observed, and documented, the Dursleys watching as the child tried to complete an absurd chore list, the adults turning a blind eye, and sometimes even watching proudly, as their son and his gang of minions beat up the poor child. Also on the days that the Aunt would call Harry in sick or said that he had left for school and must be skipping again, that Harry would not leave the house at all for days at a time.

Saguru would have dearly loved to turn the Dursley's into the police as soon as he had realized the abuse that was occurring. However, he had worked with the police long enough to know that he did not have sufficient evidence to bring them down on abuse charges, especially with the Uncle working has a senior business partner at Grunnings. So Saguru had gotten his mother to purchase a conveniently empty house that was right behind Number 4 Privet Drive and set about gathering enough evidence to convince a jury. He had set up some concealed cameras on the roof of the house he was staying in to monitor the Dursley's backyard and had been gathering photographic evidence using disposable cameras so that no one could claim he had altered the film. Now, after a month, Saguru believed he had finally gathered enough evidence and he would be paying a visit to the police station first thing tomorrow morning.

_And not a moment to soon._ Saguru thought as he saw the child trying in vain to finish weeding the garden in the diminishing light as his family, with the addition of a new lady who could be the sister of the Uncle due to her... vast appearance, were having tea in the garden.

Once Harry began to pack up his gardening supplies Saguru decided to pack up his stuff too and call it a night. He was just putting his camera into the bag were he had stored the rest of the ones he had used when he heard a commotion from outside.

A quick look out the window showed Saguru that Harry must have come a bit too close to the overweight bulldog that followed the visiting lady around everywhere. The dog had the boy by the leg while the lady was screeching at Harry for bothering her 'poor baby' and the rest of family was just watching as Harry tried to get the dog to let go.

_That's it! Screw undercover work!_ Saguru thought angrily, running for the backdoor and calling to his mother to call the police and an ambulance. Once in the backyard he put his time chasing Kaitou Kid to good use and jumped to grab the top of the fence. He then used his momentum to vault the fence just in time to see the large woman slap the child across the face and wind back for another shot.

Saguru raced forward, stumbling slightly from the shock of landing, and managed to grab the woman's arm before she could hit the crying child again. He quickly swept his foot around her ankle to perform a Kouchi Gari (1). The woman fell to the ground with a shocked bellow and a heavy thud. The uncle let out an enraged yell and started forward only to trip over one of the chairs that had been knocked over at some point during the confusion.

"My mother has called the police and we have a camera set up watching this house. I would advise for you and your family to back off and let me get this dog off of your nephew before the police arrive." Saguru coldly informed the Dursley's, addressing no one in particular as he quickly searched the ground for something that could be used to get the dog to release the boy. "And Madame," Saguru continued when he heard the large woman attempting to rise. "If the police arrive before the dog lets go then they will likely shoot it and then pry it off."

Saguru found nearby of a stick that was fairly long, smooth, and straight. He grabbed it and then, pinning the dog with his weight, he managed to maneuver the stick into the dogs mouth beside the boy's leg. The dog was soon gagging and Hakuba was able to push the boy's leg out of it's mouth. (2)

His mother had arrived at some point and, as soon as the boy was free, she swept the child up into her arms and began rocking and whispering to him in an attempt to calm the child down. A first aid kit was resting beside her.

Saguru found himself being pushed out of the way by the large woman as she rushed to check on her dog. He shook his head in dismay and made his way over to the first aid kit.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO COME IN MY YARD AND THREATEN MY FAMILY!" The uncle bellowed as he began to stomp his way towards the trio.

"I am Saguru Hakuba, a private detective, and I suggest you keep your distance. I think I can hear the police sirens now." Saguru stated calmly as he began to try and stop the blood flowing from the bite on Harry's leg. "Also, you might want to get out the papers for your dog, assuming you have them. We are going to have to confirm that the dog does not have rabies."

"GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY!" The man continued to yell until the police came running into the yard to subdue the man.

"How's the kid?" Pearson, a Constable Hakuba had worked with in the past, said as he came over.

"We need to get him to the hospital. I'm having trouble stopping the flow. How long until the ambulance gets here?" Hakuba asked.

"Should be here any minute now." Pearson replied. "Do you want me to take over while you explain everything to the Sergeant?"

"Sure." Saguru agreed and carefully exchanged places with the Constable. He than made his way over to Sergeant Green, who was trying to convince the uncle to claim down.

"GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY!" The man was turning a horrible shade of purple from all of his yelling.

"Ahh, Saguru. Is this the family you were telling me about the other day?" Green asked. (3) A few days ago, Saguru had dropped by the police station to inform them of the situation and let them know that he would be bringing in enough evidence for an arrest soon.

"Yes, it is. I actually had just decided that I had enough evidence before the dog attack." Saguru said, skillfully ignoring the uncle, who was beginning to calm down some thanks to his wife. "I don't think it would be wise for the boy to come back here tonight and you'll need a justice of the peace to sign off on an arrest warrant. How do we keep the boy safe?" Hakuba whispered, so the Dursleys would not hear.

"I have an idea. Does you mom know anyone at the hospital?" Green asked.

"She knows people in every hospital." Hakuba said. His mother, Sophia Hakuba was a very prominent pharmacist and a genius former surgeon, who seemed to have connections in every hospital in the UK.

"Okay, here's what will happen..."

Line Break

Saguru ended up riding to the hospital with Pearson in a squad car after gathering all the evidence from his house. His mother and Green had left with Harry in the ambulance. The emergency crew had protested, saying that a family member should ride with the boy, but a few words from Green and his mother were enough to get them in. The Dursleys were being questioned by some of Green's men and were going to be brought to the hospital 'as soon as possible'. Which really meant as soon as the officers ran out of ways to stall them.

Once at the hospital, Saguru learned that his mother had pulled some strings, the head of the hospital was a old college friend of hers, and Harry was placed in her care. (4) The boy, thankfully, only had his skin torn and no muscles were damaged. He did need stitches, however, and she made sure to note that he needed to stay at the hospital overnight for observation. She also was able to give the boy a thorough examination, that was double checked by another doctor, that revealed severe signs of neglect.

This was what Saguru and Green had been counting on. With his mother's and the other doctor's reports they had sufficient evidence to keep the Dursleys from seeing Harry until an investigation could be done. The Dursleys were outraged when they arrived and were told that they were to be investigated for counts of child abuse. Some officers were stationed outside of a private room Harry had been placed in. Pearson and Green had left after Saguru arrived to take Saguru's evidence to the station for the night. Green had promised to take it to the courts first thing in the morning to get an arrest warrant for the Dursleys. Saguru had managed to get his mother to allow him to stay in the room with Harry for the night. When he arrived in the room, he found that Harry was already asleep so he made himself as comfortable as possible on a chair beside the bed. When Sophia came by the room later that night, she couldn't help but smile at the cute sight of her own son slumped over, fast asleep, with his head resting on the bed beside the diminutive child they had saved earlier. _I think Saguru-chan might be more attached than he thought to that child after watching him being neglected by his family for a month. Maybe there will be other ways for us to help out..._

**AN: Please share what you think of this story, but don't be mean about it. Also, if anyone would like to beta, or just be available for me to bounce ideas off of, for this story please let me know. This chapter is just a test chapter to see how people respond to it (not that I'm expecting to get much response, but some would be nice). I'm going to try to have the rest of the chapter be around 6-10 pages long if not longer. For more information about this story, including status updates (which I'll try to update as much as possible), check my profile.**

(1) A judo throw. Remove the spaces and you will find a website that has an animation of it. Judoinfo. Com / new / techniques / throwing – techniques / 296 – throwing – techniques

I have read in another fanfiction (I can't remember which one it was) that said Hakuba practiced judo. I don't know if this was something the author made up or if it was cannon. If anyone knows let me know. If the author made it up, I will try to find the story it was mentioned in and ask for permission to use it in my story. I found a couple of websites that recommended doing this to get an attacking dog to let go of you, but I'm not sure if it would really work or if this is the best method.

(2) This part of the story is taking place in England (obviously) so it makes more since that Saguru will be going by his first name. When back in Japan, I will be using family names and honorifics.

(3) I know that this probably would never happen in real life, but for the purposes of this story Hakuba's mother is very well respected and well known. As a result, many hospitals tend to allow her a lot of leniency.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added this story/me to your favorites, and/or subscribed to this story/me and thank you to xxjust-a-nobodyxx for helping me work out some problems I was having with some later parts of this story and sorry for not waiting for you to proof-read this chapter, I wanted to go ahead and post it since it's been so long since I published the first chapter._

_Please drop by my profile and cast your vote in the poll that can be found there about a new crossover I am planning. This one is a Harry Potter x Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover. Details can be found on my profile. There will be a new poll for every new chapter of this story, so please check it out!_

Chapter Two

"How is he doing?" A voice whispered.

"As well as can be expected. I want to keep him in the hospital for a few days if possible. I'm worried that the neglect he has suffered might make it more difficult for his body to fight off any infection that might come from the bite. Did they ever find out if the dog had it's rabies shots up to date?" Another voice, just as quite as the first, answered.

"Yes, the police called a little while ago and said the paper work checked out." The first voice, _a man_ Harry sleepily realized, said. The voice sounded as if it were moving away from him and a second later the door opened. "If your done with the check up then why don't we move this conversation to my office. These boys deserve their rest."

"Yes, of course." The second voice, a kind sounding woman, replied. Then Harry felt someone pulling his blanket a bit higher and smoothing out the wrinkles before footsteps moved towards the door. Harry waited a while after the door closed again before cautiously opening his eyes and examining the room. He was in a hospital room, and there was a boy sleeping in the chair next to his bed. Harry moved to sit up only to freeze when trying to move his leg sent pain searing throughout his body.

_What was that?_ Harry thought as he, more carefully this time, managed to sit up and move the blankets out of the way. His leg was covered in bandages from the knee down. Harry thought back to last night. He had finished with the garden and was heading to the shed when had he accidentally stepped on Ripper's tail. The next thing he remembered was pain as he tried to push the dog off, but the stupid thing wouldn't move. Then there was shouting and Harry had been desperately praying that he wouldn't do anything freakish again, he had just been let back out of the cupboard yesterday after being locked in for a week. Then there was more pain, shouting, and than someone, a teenager, managed to get Ripper to let go. Everything was fuzzy after that, Harry wanted to say he had felt someone holding him like Aunt Petunia would hold Dudley when he was hurt, but that was probably just a dream.

Harry looked at the boy again. _He looks familiar. I think that he was the one who got Ripper off of me, but I think I have seen him a few times around the neighborhood as well...He's the one that has been taking pictures of the Dursleys and me!_ _Why though? Speaking of the Dursleys...where are they? They must be so angry right now. At least if they lock me back up in the cupboard it will give my leg time to stop hurting before I have to go back to doing the chores._

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" Harry jumped a little when a voice interrupted his thoughts. During the time in which Harry's attention had wondered the teenager had woken up.

"Good morning," Harry replied nervously. "I'm fine."

"You leg is not bothering you?" The boy asked skeptically.

"Not as long as I don't move it." Harry answered honestly. "Who are you? You saved me from Ripper, right?"

"Yes I did, my name is Saguru Hakuba and I'm a detective. One of your teachers was concerned about you so they hired me to make sure that your family was treating you well." Saguru replied.

"Oh..." Harry said, not quite sure what to say about that. On the one hand he knew that the Dursleys treated him badly compared to how they treat Dudley, but was that bad enough that they would get in trouble? What would happen to him if they didn't get in trouble, but found out that someone had hired a detective to spy on them?

"From what I have seen and documented it is clear that your family does not treat you the way any child should be treated. There is a very high chance that the Dursley's will be punished for their treatment of you and you will never have to go back there again."

"Where will I go? And what if the Dursleys don't get in trouble for anything and I have to go back to them?"

"That will not happen. Even if the Dursleys try to influence the judge they will be unsuccessful in doing more than escaping punishment. You will definitely never have to go back to them again." Saguru said, dodging around the issue of where Harry will be living.

"Why would the adults even listen to you?" Harry asked.

"For many reasons; my parents have quite a bit of influence and money, and I have been important asset to the police in solving a great number of crimes. It is highly unlikely that a judge would chose to rule against my word when all the evidence is in my favor. It would not bode well for their career. Especially when you consider the fact that he Dursley never signed any official paperwork naming them as you legal guardians." Saguru explained.

"So you've worked with the police? What kind of cases have you worked on?" Harry asked, feeling more comfortable with Saguru now that he knew the teenager might be the one that has freed him from the Dursleys and trying to change to subject to something that was easier for him to understand.

"Well, recently I've been taking some time off of cases so that I can concentrate on my college work-"

"You're in college! You don't look that old!" Harry accused, before immediately apologizing and shrinking away from Saguru slightly.

"It's alright and thank you...I think." Saguru reassured making Harry relax once more. "I have always been advanced in my school work. As I was saying, I have only been taking cases that seemed the most important so that I could concentrate on school. A few months ago I was living in Japan living with my father, I helped out with the police quite often there."

"You lived in Japan! That's so cool! What is it like to live in another country?" Harry asked.

_Meanwhile with Ms. Figg..._

Arabella was watching from her livingroom window as the police searched Number 4 Privet Drive. _I knew that those people weren't treating poor little Harry right! Dumbledore should have listened to me._ She thought, recalling last nights drama when the police showed up at the Dursley's. Little Harry was carted off in an ambulance while Vernon was arrested for assaulting a police officer. This morning the police showed back up to arrest Petunia and Dudley was left in the care of Marge.

_Should I tell Dumbledore about the Dursley's...No, I'm not entirely convinced that he will listen to reason. He is so convinced that the Dursley's would never harm Harry that he might get interfere with the trial and get Harry placed back with that horrible family. Harry will be much better off if he is adopted by another Muggle family. Then he will be able to grow up without becoming spoiled from all the attention he would get in the wizarding world while still receiving the love he deserves... But how to keep Dumbledore from knowing..._

Arabella's thoughts were interrupted by an owl soaring through her kitchen window which faced a nearby thicket of trees. She had chosen this house because the trees would help disguise any owls she might receive during the daytime. This particular owl was from an old childhood friend of hers, Amelia Bones. Their parents had been friends since their first year at Hogwarts and they had raised their children together. When they had finally determined that Arabella was a squib her parents were more understanding than most. They had enrolled her in a muggle school and when Voldemort began to become a serious threat they sent her to live with her muggle aunt (her father was a half-blood). They kept in touch with her through the use of the muggle postal service. Amelia also stayed in touch with her and they remained great friends despite, maybe because, of their differences. These days Amelia kept Arabella in touch with what was going on in the Wizarding world and Arabella returned the favor by keeping Amelia up to date with current events in the Muggle world.

_That's it!_ Arabella thought, grabbing her floo powder off of the mantle. Something that few people knew was that most squibs, like Arabella, did have some magic powers. She would never be able to properly handle a wand, but she could use magical transportation and make simple potions. So Arabella was able to use the floo connection to contact Amelia at her office.

"Amelia, darling, are you there?" Arabella asked, trying to look around the room as much as the fireplace would allow.

"Arabella? Is that you?" Amelia got up from her desk to kneel on a cushion in front of the fireplace that had been place there for just this occasion. "Is something wrong? You never floo me at work."

"You know how Dumbledore asked me to move here to keep an eye on Harry Potter? Well, I didn't tell you before because Dumbledore managed to convince me that I was over reacting, but the Muggle Family that he place little Harry with are simply horrid. I always thought it was strange that Harry was always so little when his cousin is the exact opposite, but Dumbledore convinced me that it much be genetics because the Uncle is also very large, but Harry's Aunt and parents were of a more healthy size. I thought he might have been a bit too skinny, but I just convinced myself that it was the baggy clothing that the child always wore. It was also strange that he never brought over any toys when the Dursleys let me watch him, but I was convinced once again that the child was just too polite and did not want to bring things over that might get in my way-"

"Arabella dear, what are you getting at?" Amelia asked, voice full of concern. _Surely she can't be suggest what I think she is._ She thought.

"Oh, excuse me. My point is that I was right! Those horrible relatives of Harry's were arrested today! I heard that they are being charged with child abuse and Vernon is also being charged with assaulting a police officer, you know the muggle Aurors? Poor little Harry was rushed out of there in an ambulance last night, that's a vehicle that muggles use to bring sick or injured people to the muggle Healers."

"Is he okay?" Amelia asked, shocked by the news.

"I've heard that he is doing fine, something about a dog bite. The reason why I flooed you, though, is that I'm concerned about what Dumbledore might do when he hears the news. He has always been so convinced that the Dursleys where a good family for Harry to be with." Arabella fretted.

"Surely he would listen to evidence?"

"I'm not sure... I think he might try to intervene in the trail and get Harry placed back into the custody of the Dursleys. I don't know what such an action would do to poor Harry after he finally has the chance to go live with another loving family."

"Do you think the Ministry should get involved? Have Harry adopted by a magical family?" Amelia asked.

"Oh no, could you imagine going from an abusive environment to being constantly mobbed with the attention the magical world would force on him! No I just wanted to know if you knew of a way we could keep Dumbledore from interfering and let the Muggles sort everything out? Then Harry could be adopted into a nice Muggle family." Arabella explained.

"Hmm, I might be able to convince the Minister to help... After all if this gets out to the press than it would cause such a scandal and he has been wanting to get one up on Dumbledore for a while now. Let me see what I can do over here and I'll get back to you. Keep me informed if anything major happens alright?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, of course. Thank you for your help, Amelia."

_Back at the Hospital_

"While it looks like you two are getting along well." A nurse said as she walked into the room.

"Of course," Saguru replied absently as he observed Harry shrinking back into the pillows on the hospital bed and pulling the blankets tighter around himself. "Is my mother still in the hospital?"

"She is with the Director of the hospital I think," The nurse replied, coming up beside the bed and smiling at Harry. "Hello dear, would you mind letting me check your leg?"

"I'm fine." Harry mumbled pulling the blankets up even more. "You don't have to."

"Harry," Saguru said, placing a hand on the boys shoulder. "She will not hurt you. She just needs to check the bandage. You could get sick if you leg is not looked after properly."

Harry stared at him for a few seconds, as if he were gauging how much trust he should put into Saguru's words, before reaching up to grab Saguru's hand. He pulled it off of his shoulder, but did not release it as he pushed the blankets off of him with his free hand and then shifted the injured leg towards the nurse. Saguru allowed Harry to hold his hand as the nurse finished her examination.

"Well, it looks like the bandages will be alright for a while longer. Get you mother to check them again when she stops by dear, they should need changed by then." The nurse instructed Saguru, taking note of how uncomfortable Harry was around her and not want to cause the young boy any more stress. She left as quickly as possible.

As soon as the door closed behind the nurse, Harry immediately relaxed and released Saguru's hand. "You said that you worked with the police while in Japan right?" Harry asked in an attempt to distract the older boy from his needy behavior as he release Saguru's hand.

"Yes," Saguru answered taking note of Harry's behavior, but willing to not speak about it to make the boy feel more comfortable.

"Did you ever see Kaitou KID?" Harry asked.

"Several times, I actually worked with the police to try to catch him. Why?" Saguru wondered, tensing a bit at the mention of the aggravating thief.

"No reason really," Harry muttered, suddenly becoming less confident as he sensed Saguru's reaction. "It's just Uncle Vernon mentioned him a few times before and he sounded interesting."

Hakuba took a few moments to compose himself before smiling at the boy. _I suppose that a Magician Thief would be entertaining to a child. It wouldn't hurt to tell him a few stories, though I should probably try to be unbiased about the situation. He doesn't need a lecture on all the reasons why he should not like the thief right now while he is in the hospital. _"Would you like to hear about some of the times I chased Kaitou KID?" He offered. The answering grin made putting aside his feelings for the thief much easier than Saguru would have ever believed possible.

_Later that evening_

"So Harry looks like he is doing fine. There are no signs of infection and the pain does not seem to be as bad as we predicted it would be." Sophia Hakuba stated to break the silence between her and her son as they walked back to their house near Privet Drive.

"Yes... however, there is something that I am concerned about." Saguru replied thoughtfully before lapsing into silence once more.

"What is it?" Sophia asked after giving her son a few moments to collect his thoughts.

"While I was with Harry today I observed that whenever an adult visited the room he would become very withdrawn, but when it was just the two of us in the room he was much more outgoing. Well, he might have been a bit too polite and too skittish at times, but when an adult was around he would hardly even talk." Saguru explained.

"Hmm." Sophia thought for a moment, recalling her own interactions with Harry that day. While the boy had only spoken when addressed, he had not seemed as introverted as Saguru was making him sound. "I thought he was just shy when I came in to change his bandages."

"That is because by the time that you had visited the room. I had spent some time telling him about you. He appeared more comfortable with you than with all the other adults that had come into his room earlier, but he still seemed reluctant to trust any adult." Saguru said.

"Well, when you think about his circumstances, his reactions do make sense. It is very likely that he will have a difficult time learning to trust adults again after his experience with those relatives of his." Sophia pointed out as they turned onto the pathway leading to their front door.

"I understand that. However, I am worried about how Harry will cope when he is put into the custody of Child Services. He will be surrounded by adults and if he gets passed around between foster homes then it is likely that he will never be able to regain any modicum of trust in adults." Saguru explained.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much. I'm sure that everything will work out." Sophia answered enigmatically. Saguru gave her a sharp look that she replied to with a secretive smile. Then she, seemingly, changed the subject. "Did you know that your father will be coming over to visit in a few weeks?"

"No. Why? He normally only visits during the holidays and you visit him during the summer to celebrate your anniversary and my birthday." Saguru wondered absently, most of his mind still trying to work out what his mother was plotting.

"Oh, no reason. We just thought it would be nice to mix things up a bit and he was able to arrange for some extra time off." She smiled, Saguru had always been so adorable when confronted with a problem he did not have all the answers to. _Hopefully he will not be able to figure out the real reason for his father's visit just yet. It would be so nice to be able to surprise him again. It's been so long since we have been able to._ She thought as the two entered their temporary home.

_A/N: I'm not really all that happy with this chapter, but I can not think of how to improve it. Any advise on how to improve this chapter would be greatly appreciated. This chapter has many important things happening, but it is not very exciting. It might be a little while until the next chapter is up because I am thinking about posting the first chapter of another story I am working on. It will either be the other HPDC crossover I have mentioned on my profile or an HPKHR crossover that I have been thinking about writing. This story will be the one that is updated the most often however, because I am still working some issues out with the planning of the other stories. Anyone that is familiar with Reborn and would like to share you opinion on the pairing should be for that story should check out the poll on my profile._

_Random fact about this chapter: My most common error that I found when proof-reading was with the words then/than._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I edited the last chapter a bit and took out the paragraph on magic measurement thanks to a suggestion from The 214th Rabid Fangirl. It doesn't really change the chapter too much, but it helps it flow a bit better without it. I will most likely add it later in a more appropriate scene._

_I would like to inform everyone that I have not clue as to how Child Abuse cases are dealt with in court or how long such cases take, so I have that some liberties to adjust things to fit my mental time-line of this story. If it doesn't make up with reality then oh well._

_Also if anyone reading this is from England or Japan (or more familiar than I am with England or Japan), I would like to request you help with issues such as dialogue, culture, etc. As of right now, for example, I have tried to avoid using any dialogue that sounds too British for fear that I would mess up how something would be said or used. However, I want to be able to include these things so help would be greatly appreciated. _

**Chapter Three**

Saguru sighed as he climbed out the cab. It was difficult to believe that it had been exactly one month, four days, sixteen hours, twenty-seven minutes, and 19.028 seconds since Harry had been admitted to the hospital for the dog bite he suffered at the Dursleys. During that time Harry had spent a week in the hospital, the maximum amount of time that Saguru's mother could keep him under observation for risk of infection, before he was released to child services.

While in the hospital Saguru had spent most of his free time visiting the younger boy. During this time he had observed that Harry was extremely distrustful of adults, though he had begun to warm up to Saguru's mother, and he was almost fearful of the few children his age that he had come into contact with in the hospital. Strangely Harry seemed to not know how to deal with teenagers and approached them with a cautious, but hopeful attitude. When Saguru had questioned Harry, in an indirect way, about his interactions with each age group he found that Harry's reactions matched well with his experiences.

His relatives had routinely neglected him and, due to their lies, Harry had been ostracized by the vast majority of the adults in the neighborhood. Even those that did not believe the lies had never tried to help Harry, being too absorbed in their own lives, presumably, to give aid to a child in need. His cousin had been a chronic bully and due to his influence , and tendency to use violence towards any child who tried form a relationship with Harry, and the parent's discouragement of forming social bonds with the 'problem child' Harry's only interactions between those of his age group had been marked with pain and fear. Harry's interactions with teenagers had been drastically different from those with adults and children. With teenagers being too old for Dudley's group to bully and too independent to blindly listen to their parents biased opinions, they had been the only source of kindness Harry had been in contact with. Harry's interactions with teenagers had included such events as being saved from Dudley's gang, being given candy, and first aid given during the times where a group of teens had found him after a physical alterations with Dudley's gang. In fact, Hakuba discovered, there was a group of high school students that had made it a point to routinely seek Harry out to protect him from his cousin and take care of Harry. They had even visited him in the hospital after discovering where he was at a few days after the bite.

Saguru had found himself more emphatic of their worry for Harry than he would have anticipated. He couldn't understand why, but something in him wanted to personally see that Harry was going to be fine after the abuse Saguru had witnessed. Logically he understood that there were children that have suffered worse, but he had been responsible for helping this child and had seen first hand the circumstances and consequences of his situation... or at least that was the reasons he was trying to use to convince himself to keep from becoming too attached to Harry.

After Harry had been release into Child Services Hakuba had originally meant to have less interaction with him. The court case was coming up and it was likely that Hakuba would need to be ready to serve as a witness so he needed to prepare. However, he found that in this case his experience with cases worked against him. He had everything prepared for court within a few hours. During the subsequent free time he often found his mind wondering back to Harry and worrying about how the boy was doing. He only managed a few days away from the boy before finding out that his mother had arranged from them to pay him a visit.

When they arrived the Social Workers had warned them that Harry had shut himself off from all social interaction. He responded to commands and answered yes or no questions, however, besides that he would just sit and ignore everything that happened around him. Saguru and his mother had had a short conversation and agreed that Saguru should go in the room by himself first to see how Harry reacts. Then if everything goes smoothly his mother would join them. It seemed, however, that their worry had been pointless. As soon as Saguru had called Harry's name the boy had been out of the chair and wrapping his arms around the startled teen. Saguru had hesitantly returned the embrace before asking Harry about why he was refusing to talk to anyone.

Harry had responded "Adults never really care, they are just trying to make themselves look good. They don't really care about me, so why should I listen to them."

Nothing Saguru, or later his mother, said on the matter could convince Harry otherwise so they stuck to other topics such as what they had been doing everyday and Saguru's past cases. When the visit was over they had a discussion with the child psychologist working with Harry who believed that Harry was just dealing with abuse in the only why he knew how and that he would come around in time. Saguru, however, believed that the matter was not anywhere near as simple as that.

After the first visit Saguru had tried to come see Harry as often as possible between school, which had begun again, cases, and helping with the trial. On one such visit Saguru had finally asked Harry about his interest in Kaitou KID, Harry's favorite subject to ask about.

"_Kaitou KID was one of Uncle Vernon's favorite things to yell about. He yelled about KID almost as much as he yelled about me. About what a no-good, not-normal freak he was and that he should be shot and rot in jail. One time when some how my hair had grown back after Petunia cut it he said that I was just as much of a freak as KID was and that one day I would never be worth anything just like KID. So since KID is just like me, but I'm not a bad person, I thought that KID might be a good person who has to do what he does for a good reason."_

Saguru still did not know how to respond to that besides assuring Harry that he was in no way a freak. While he firmly believed that KID was wrong for stealing, Harry had brought up one of the main reasons that Saguru had returned to England. The longer he had chased KID the more his motives had become less clear. In the beginning it was easy to believe that KID was a just a thrill-seeker with a passion for taunting the police. However, things changed. KID heists began to become more of a public event, he focused almost exclusively on gems, and, even though he was never present for such an occurrence, there were sporadic shootings at a few of the heists.

Then there was the added confusion with Kuroba's personality. While Kuroba may be the most adept person at getting under Saguru's skin, he also could not deny that Kuroba did not seem like the kind of person he had first invisioned KID alter ego as when he had first heard of the Thief. He was still convinced that Kuroba was KID, but there were so many things he was becoming unsure of about this case. In an effort to gain some understanding by distancing himself he had moved back to England for a while.

The day before yesterday Saguru's father had arrived from Japan and had accompanied Saguru and his mother to meet Harry. At first the boy had been clearly intimidated by the size of his father, who was a rather large man, however his joyful personality and interactions with his wife and son had eventually calmed Harry. By the end of the visit his father had even surprised a laugh or two out of the young boy with some kid-friendly gossip from work.

Yesterday Saguru had been unable to visit Harry due to some paper work that needed completed from his latest cases, including the Dursley case that had been decided earlier this week with the dog being put down, a guilty verdict, and Harry finally being officially free from his relatives. His parents had also disappeared for the day and at dinner they had refused to share what they had been doing with their son. They kept saying that it was a surprise and he would find out tomorrow. Today Saguru had gone to visit Harry after class only to discover that a family had been applying to adopt Harry for the last two weeks and the final paper had been completed yesterday. The parents had come by to pick Harry up earlier that morning. When Saguru had asked who had adopted Harry he had been told that the information was confidential. While Saguru was happy that Harry would have the chance to have a loving family, he was also upset that he had not gotten the chance to say good-bye to the young boy that was quickly becoming a younger brother to him. This was why, even though he should be happy to be able to spend time with both his parents together back at their real home in London, he felt despondent as he opened the front door and called out an emotionless "I'm home."

"Welcome home, Saguru!" The last voice he had been expecting to hear shouted from the staircase just inside the door. Saguru looked up just in time to catch Harry as the boy flung himself at the startled teen.

"Harry?" Saguru asked in confusion, pushing the boy back enough to see his face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hakuba brought me here. They said that I'm your brother now!" Harry responded with a slightly uncertain smile.

"Mother and Father? What?" Saguru looked behind Harry to where his parents had appeared in the sitting room doorway. "You were the ones how adopted him?"

"Yes, after that first night in the hospital I called your father and spoke to him about it. We discussed it for a while and decided to do it. We where originally going to talk to you about it after your father joined us, but it was so obvious that you cared for him that we thought it would make a nice surprise for you. So after your father arrived we introduced him to Harry and then yesterday we finalized the paperwork." Saguru's mother explained smiling gently at the adorable sight the two of them made.

"Do you not want me to be your brother?" Harry questioned hesitantly, loosing his grip about Saguru's waist.

"I would love for you to be my brother. This is a wonderful surprise." Saguru reassured, tightening his own grip around the boy who happily returned the hug.

_Meanwhile in the Ministry of Magic_

"Mrs. Bones! Can you explain to me why I have not heard of this before now!" Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, ordered slamming a newspaper on his desk as said woman stepped into her office. "Does Dumbledore even know about this?"

"No he does not sir, and as the Head of the Magical Law Department I felt that the best action in this situation was to use select Auror forces to make sure that the Magical world stayed out of it and let the Muggles handle things." Amelia responded calmly. A glance at the newspaper had revealed that it was one of the many reporting about Harry Potter's removal from his Aunt and Uncle's care. Fortunately, her department has been doing a wonderful job so far at keeping the details from the press. She knew it was only a matter of time until details began to leak through, but she would keep it up for as long as she could.

"You saw not need to inform me of the situation? Or inform Dumbledore?" He asked, pacing back in forth in front of his desk.

"The law is quite clear when it comes to this types of situation and I followed it accordingly." She said.

"Oh really? What do the laws say regarding the welfare of the most influential child in the Magical World!" Fudge ranted.

"The law states that any problem regarding a magical child in the care of Muggles should be solved by Muggles unless such an action would result in the harm of said child. The law makes no allowances for any fame within the magical world that the said child may or may not have." She recited.

"We have an obligation to keep the Boy-Who-Lived safe and to do that we need to know where he is!" The Minister protested.

"We have an obligation to uphold the law and the law states that Harry Potter's relatives, who are Muggles, have been deemed by a Muggle court as unfit guardians." Amelia retorted.

"Fine...Fine!...We'll just place him in a Wizarding family!" Fudge declared.

"That is not possible." She informed, a hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"_Why not?_" Fudge yelled in frustration.

"Because according to our laws such an adoption would have to be conducted through the Muggle system and even if you were to find a family knowledgeable enough to do so it would be too late. I inquired at the Muggle Child Services earlier today as was informed that Harry Potter has already been adopted by another Muggle family." She explained.

"Well, then tell me the name of the family! We will pay them a visit and get everything straightened out!" Fudge ordered.

"That is also not possible. According to Muggle laws such information is confidential and according to _our_ laws we have to respect their laws in regards to all Muggle-born children." Now she allow her smirk to fully show. "If that is all _sir, _I have more important work to do then inform you of laws you should already know about."

"Wait!" Fudge called as she made her way towards the door. "What should I tell Dumbledore?"

"Quite honestly, sir, I fail to see how it is any of his business. He has no say in any child's life unless they are orphaned whilst attending Hogwarts and he assumes the role of the guardian." With that she shut the door will a sharp snap. As she made her way down the hallway, giving the toad-like Undersecretary a superior smile, she was already planning what she would tell Arabella that night.

_In Japan a few weeks later_

"BaKaito! Are you listening to me?" Aoko yelled, shoving the newspaper Kaito had been reading out of her way so that he would be forced to look at her.

"I was trying not to," Kaito grumbled carefully smoothing out his paper.

"Why are you reading a newspaper in English anyway?" Aoko asked, calming down slightly now that she had his attention.

"Just keeping an eye on everyone's favorite British teen sleuth." Kaito replied, snapping his fingers and making feathers rain down on a random classmate's head.

"Really? Did he solve any interesting cases recently?" Aoko asked as she absently smacked Kaito on the back of the head for making a mess in the classroom.

"I think this one came with a little surprise for are dear Tantei-san." Kaito answered with a mischievous smirk. "Maybe I should send him a present for a job well done."

In England Hakuba was interrupted during the middle of revealing the criminal of his lasted case by a rather large sneeze. As he returned to his explanation, he sent up a quick prayer that he was coming down with a cold and a certain Magician Thief wasn't planning anything.

_A/N: I'm sorry for the short length of this chapter, but at least Kaito finally made an appearance and in the next chapter Harry will be taking his first trip to Japan! So look forward to it!_

_Also if you could take the time to visit my profile and participate in my poll I would be very grateful! This time it concerns this story. However, if you like Reborn! Then you should give my other story a shot while waiting for me to update this one! The poll will only be up until Monday, Feb. 11 so if you are going to vote make sure to do so soon._


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE ON REWRITE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: **This story is being re-written! I have already posted the first chapter of the new version on my profile under the name _Introducing Magic to Logic. _ My main reason for the re-write is that I felt that Hakuba and Harry became brothers much too fast. I wanted to show more of how their relationship developed and I also want to make some important changes to the existing chapters that will affect the plot later on in the story. Please check out the, hopefully improved version and let me know what you think.

Sorry to everyone how read the update before this. I accidentially uploaded the wrong document. That chapter is the first chapter of the rewrite. This is what I was supposed to upload here. Sorry.


	5. Another notice on rewrite and pairings

**Second Notice:** I'm posting this notice for two reasons. First, and most important, is to make sure everyone was informed of the notice before this one. I made a mistake when posting it previously and accidentally posted the first chapter of the rewrite instead of the notice. While I replace the chapter later that day, I'm not sure if you all get alerts for replaced chapters. So if this pharagraph makes no since to you than go to the last chapter/notice and read that please.

Secondly, there has been some concerns brought up about the pairing that I had planned (which I announced in the rewrite). After some thought I am not adverse to changing the pairing since it will not make much difference at all to the over all story and there are some alternatives that I like. So I decided that I would run a poll and let the readers decide. The option for Hakuba/Kaito is still present, but I have a few other options listed in the poll that I would be willing to concider. That said some pairings are not going to change no matter what anyone says. Those pairings are Harry/Ayumi, Heiji/Kazuha, and Satou/Takagi. Also I will not even consider writing Kaito/Aoko. I think the pairing is cute and all, but I never really liked those two together. They always seemed much more like siblings/BFF's than a couple to me and I personally prefer Aoko with Hakuba. With that said, if you are interested than please check out the poll on my profile and cast your vote, or if you want to make an agrument for an option that I don't have listed than send me a PM or you can review this notice.

On a final note, I will be deleting this notice and the one before it after New Years since it is against FFnet rules for Author Notes like these to be posted. Hopefully that will give everyone enough time to view them.


End file.
